1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush and, more particularly, to a toothbrush with a bristle configuration that better cleans teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many toothbrush designs are known, wherein the bristles are configured in many different ways, each design intending to better clean the teeth. In most cases, the bristles usually terminate in generally the same plane. Such a toothbrush, however, is not capable of effectively reaching the molars and wisdom teeth, while also maintaining good contact with the denture, for better cleansing action.